


Attention

by aeonouji



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: But more pining on summoners part, It could just be poly, M/M, So uh NTR i guess, an excuse to write a slwburn, i love my prideful assholes, idk my dudes, slowburn fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Ike gets hurt protecting Marth.Marth takes care of Ike.





	1. starter

**Author's Note:**

> the ike/marth tag is so cold. I've read everything.

“Kiran wanted us to do a simple run through.”  
“Yup,” Takumi nodded, “You and Ike are paired up and we’ll play back up.” Robin looks up from his tome. Marth looks hesitant. He was still a little weaker than his companions. But, he had received the reassurance that he would be fine. It was a simple run through. Collect materials, and eliminate any enemies to make way for the weaker units. Still, with the comfort of knowing the layout of the land and area, he still couldn't help but be worried.  
Should there be an ambush, or if things go against the plan, essentially, they would be in major trouble. Anything that could go wrong would. Seeing Marth’s brows knit together, Robin past his back reassuringly. Ike marches first into the portal, then Marth and the others follow suit. They ventured through forest.  
Thick branches and green leaves paved the way like a painting. The trail leading to the large opening was nice. The trek quiet as Marth and Ike walked side by side, the other two following behind them. Marth kept his hand on the Falchion. Nervous and nerves knitting themselves into a scrambled bundle do nothing for his composure. He can feel the face of discomfort he was forming. His face turning into a grimace.  
“Something wrong, Princess?”  
He breaks out of his thoughts. The nickname causes him to stop his grimace and turn it into a frown. He was content with Prince, even Milord, but he couldn't deal with Princess. Ike smirks at the reaction. He turns away from Ike to roll his eyes. Of course, he knew it was playful banter, but the nickname wasn't really needed. He sighs, “No, not at all, I was just thinking of possible scenarios.”  
“You sure you're not just, I dunno,” Ike pauses, “scared?” As if that would get a reaction out of him. Marth smiles and shakes his head. He wasn't nervous or scared. Hesitant yes, but never scared. They divide as soon as they reach the opening. Immediately, they get attacked. Mages attack from the distance as swordsmen, and wyvern riders charge. Marth parries the blade that tries to skewer him and takes a swing himself.  
The swordsman goes down easily enough. The echoes of blades clashing and spells being cast isn't an entirely new sensation. But, it's strange for Marth to be moving in slow motion like this. Every move calculated down to the steps to move out of an enemy’s way. Even going so far as to use his cape at times to distract the enemy. That isn't to say that this was difficult, no, he was already done with four enemies already.  
Marth pulls away to back up Ike. He was slightly struggling. He could take care of ranged units but he wasn't so sure how he could deal with a contracted hero as well. He just hopes he isn't being distracted by her… assets. To make sure, Marth grabs the bottom of Ike’s cloak. When he hears a grunt from behind him, he releases and turns them around. “Now isn't the time for ogling,” he playfully chides, “behave now, and you'll be rewarded later.”  
“That a promise princess?”  
“Of course.” He answered. The playful chatter keeps him on his toes. The wyvern rider falls, and he can hear Ike taking care of his side. He returns to be at Marth's side. He isn't sure of who was calling out to them, but he knows a warning of reinforcements on the way. They ready themselves for the rush. Lancers charge in first. It's a bit too easy. The horses aren't even moving, if he was being honest. The quick pivots, and turns to divert attention are almost like air. He takes down the rider and the horse goes running. Their backs pressed against each other, the only way out of this is to force their way outwards.  
They've been doing this for what seems like hours. Reinforcements are starting to dwindle. All that's left are the crowd around then. Five or six, it shouldn't be a problem, however, Ike has taken most of the blows. And Marth fears the worst. If Ike takes another blow, he could end up dying. So, they swap places once more. His heart is beating in his ears. Adrenaline pumps in his veins and he can't help but let it run through his system.  
“Marth!”  
It runs through him so rapidly, he can't really hear anything besides his and Ike’s breathing. He doesn't notice the sword in his peripheral until it's too late. Everything moves rapidly. Ike falling to the ground. Marth attacking all of the swordsmen at once. His footing always guarding his team mate on the ground. He can feel each swing hit. Each cut knicking an arm or a leg, he feels all of it. And then, it dissipates. When the dust settles, he falls to his knees and props Ike up in his arms.  
Gods, he's still breathing. It's faint, shallow even, but he's fighting to stay alive. Robin and Takumi run over as fast as they can to set up a way back. He can't speak. Can't find the words. But, hearing Ike cough almost feels like he's the one dying. He murmurs to him even though he isn't sure the man in his arms can hear him at this point.

“Everything will be fine,” a voice murmurs, “Stay with me, please.” Pleading. He can't be sure. It's blurry and dark. He thinks it's Marth. The dulcet tone keeps him awake in some strange way. Sweet, it almost feels like it's carrying him. Lifting him up and dragging him.  
“Please, stay with me,” Marth calls out once more, desperate. He thinks, he lost consciousness. Last he recalled, he took a blow for Marth. But, what happened after. He fell. To his knees, he's pretty sure. As he thinks of what could have happened, he feels a calm wave wash over him. Light probably. With his eyes closed, he can't make heads or tails of what's going on. And that weight on his hand really needs to stop gripping so tight. It's gonna break his hand.  
The weight loosens and Ike tries to make a fist. But, he feels numb all over, so it's no good. He can't feel a thing like this. The weight comes back lighter this time. But, warm and comforting. Was it a person?  
He's not so sure anymore. But, the weight goes away again. And he's left to his own thoughts. He's not dead. That's for sure. His chest is moving. And he thinks he's just slipping into actually sleeping. Or he is, because black slips into vibrant green and a blue sky. Someone pulls him along smiling. Blue hair and blue eyes. Marth. Huh, he's been seeing a lot of him recently. In dreams that is. He's sure it doesn't mean anything other than the frequency of how much time they spend together.  
“Stay with me.” He hears Marth say. His voice soft and careful. Marth pulls him to shade underneath a tree, and places Ike’s head in his lap. He's humming a tune. He could afford to rest up and dream like this he guessed.

He feels terrible. He should have watched his own back. Marth wrings the hem of his tunic. Ike shouldn't have gotten hurt. He doesn't make eye contact with the person speaking. All he can do is stare at the ground. He should have kept an eye out. He hates this. He doesn't even care about his own injuries.  
A gloved hand places itself on his shoulder. He can see white robes from the corner of his eye. He doesn't bother responding to it. This was his fault. He knows that the person is trying to make him feel better, but, he just can't. He should have just kept vigilant. He should be the one injured and bedridden.  
He looks up finally to see Kiran looking worried. The gloved hand a means of showing concern without speaking. Gods, he wasn't crying was he? It would be awful if he was. With all the potential of Ike actually dying, he could be losing a good friend. He was just so worried. He shrugs off Kiran’s hand.  
“I'm fine now, thank you.” He stands up to stretch his legs.  
“Before you go, please have someone see to your wounds.”

It's been hours. Kiran stands against the door frame. Marth blinks away sleep until someone steps out. Takumi’s younger sister Sakura steps out sighing in relief. She seems more stressed out than Marth does. It must be tough to play doctor when someone is as young as she is. Following suit is Lissa, Chrom’s younger sister. She looks less worse for wear. But, he's still unsure of Ike’s condition. When he and Lissa make eye contact, she smiles and steps aside for Marth to stand at Ike’s bedside.  
He's sleeping peacefully and looks patched up. He goes and lightly clutches his hand. Careful not to wake him. He must think Marth is an awful friend. He lets go and turns to Lissa before stumbling over to her. Kiran catches him just before he hits the floor with a groan. Blurry. Everything was getting blurry.  
He can feel someone tending his wounds. He comes back to sitting beside his friend. Kiran places a blanket over him. They certainly cared for everyone but, surely they had other things to attend to. Regardless, he's grateful. Kiran sits down in the chair next to the door. What time was it? Probably late into the night. Kiran yawns and nods off.  
When he can hear soft snores coming from the direction of the door, he can't help but exhale. Almost as if, all this time he held that breath for hours in his throat. Like letting that breath go took some of guilt away as well. And when he hears a groan come from next to him, he takes that breath back in. And suddenly, his everything focuses on Ike waking up slowly. He watches him slightly sit up and realize he was in the infirmary.  
“Hey Princess,” he smiles weakly.  
Marth smiles back in return. His hands shaky and bandaged. Well, they certainly got the worst of that fight. Takumi and Robin got away with a few scrapes and bruises. His hands clutched tight and he doesn't think he'll be able to let it go. He was so worried. He thinks he's crying but he doesn't really care.  
“Wha-- oh shit, sorry I didn't mean to--” Marth shakes his head. He's glad. If he lost Ike, there would be so much weight. And the guilt would destroy him entirely. He's so glad. And he doesn't even care if he's crying. He cries into Ike’s hand and has his hair petted by the other. He must seem pathetic.  
“Where's that reward?”  
“I beg your pardon?” He hiccups.  
“For saving you.”  
“I'll take care of you until you get better.” He had to do something to make it right. He felt so awful for putting his friend in such a state. So, this was the least he could do. He had nothing else to give in apology. And he had tended to animals before, taking care of a person was bound to be the same. There should be no problem. Plus, he wasn't going to not apologize to Ike.

He was joking. And, he wants to say he was joking. But, Marth actually looks cute all determined and all. He really wants to tease him. Ike holds back against the decision. Maybe he could actually take advantage of this. Or at least, have a little fun with the prince. And if he felt he needed to take care of Ike so be it. Either way, this was bound to be interesting. Having Marth follow him around tending to him. It sounds like a fantasy.  
And, Ike is sure if someone were to tell him a Prince would be waiting on him, he would laugh in their face. Yet, here he was. His friend was determined to make him feel better. And he was taking advantage of that. Marth didn't seem to fight against the thought either. Though, he thinks maybe it would be better to try and decline. To save Marth face in front of the summoner, or to save himself. Seeing as how Kiran was sleeping right there.  
“Alright.”


	2. afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuperating and relaxing are two different things depending on the person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a thanksgiving present lol. I love projecting myself onto the avatar units, don't you? If there's oocness, please forgive me.

When he wakes up again, it's his room in the castle. His head is pounding and everything aches slightly. The sun filters through the tree next to his window into his room, blinding him in the process. In his tired blurry vision, he can see a blob of blue hair sparring with another blob of blue. One blob had a yellow crescent In their hair, so that meant it was the Princess. “Once more!” A female voice exclaims. That must have been Lucina. Ike falls back asleep to the sound of clashing metal and Marth's voice outside his window.

It's honestly kinda tough. He knows he was the one who came up with the idea jokingly, but, he didn't actually think Marth would go through with it. After recuperating for a couple of days, Marth came to the infirmary after a check up, clothes in hand and looking determined. And he wasn't clad in armor or his usual tunic either. He looks very charming. It's probably likely that Kiran lent him semi-casual clothing to wear. “You're staring.”  
“Oh.” He steps aside as Marth sets the clothes down on the bed. Then, he makes his way back to leave. Out of concern, probably, Ike takes hold of his wrist. He swears he heard Marth hiss in pain. But when the princess turns around, all thoughts of concern dissipate at the sound of his stomach growling. Then a high pitch shriek everyone knows is Kiran. They both go to look out at the commotion.

“Nmhm?”  
“S-Seliph, you're awake.” The cute sleepy mass rubs the sleep out of his eyes. His hair is, essentially as neat as the evening before. And they're both fully clothed, at least, Seliph is. Kiran never slept with pants on. As he comes to wake, he realizes that this isn't his room. The clothes on the floor are not his garbs, they're the summoner’s. And that warm mass that he was hugging in his sleep was not in fact a pillow.  
“Oh! My apologies,” Seliph stammers, “I must have mistaken my room for yours since they're next to each other.”  
“What's going on?” Marth asks as he looks into the room. Kiran groans and shoves their face into a nearby pillow. Ike pulls Marth out of the room and mumbles his apologies and an underhanded, “‘might wanna clean up before someone misunderstands.” He shuts the door behind him.  
Kiran groans. This had to be the worst. Seliph, adjusts his clothes. Kiran puts on some pants. And neither can look the other in the eye. Kiran’s blushing and Seliph is just composing himself. Gods, this must be what morning afters are like. But they didn't even have sex. They didn't even do anything the night before. Seliph just went to bed in the wrong room.  
Kiran groans once more as they struggle to put pants on and then, try to figure out the fastest and shortest way to the baths before someone saw the two of them leaving the room at the same time.

Well, that was a way to start the morning. He came to see a pantsless Kiran and a fully clothed Seliph. With the clothes scattered about and how flustered both parties were, he's sure Kiran is grateful they were the only two who came to investigate the scream. Er, the only ones awake to investigate the scream. Everyone else didn't wake up at all. A rare day of quiet, Ike supposes.  
As he takes Marth along to the mess hall to grab something to eat. He takes light hold of his wrist and leads him there. Absentmindedly, he lets his mind drift. Maybe Seliph did take part in an escapade in the middle of a drunken haze or whatever. But, he knows that isn't plausible. Seliph is too straightlaced to even entertain the thought.  
“Ike-"  
He keeps walking as he thinks. He can't say the same of Kiran though. The summoner is very… to themself. Kiran avoids socializing with too many and only a select few heroes are even able to comprehend them. But then again, they were able to pair up a few people and their sparks flew. They were able to easily play matchmaker and have it work. Wait, was that why they paired Ike and Marth together? “Ike-" He feels a pull behind him. Then the pull pulls him backwards.  
“We passed the cafeteria a moment ago,” Marth gestures to the double doors they passed. Now Marth carefully pulls Ike into the cafeteria and has him sit down. Ike watches as Marth goes to get them both food. He wouldn't lie though, Marth is attractive. From the blue doe eyes to his slim form, Marth could pass for a woman. He's sure the prince would roll his eyes at the comment. He lets a chuckle slip imagining the scene.  
“What's so funny Ike?”  
“Hm? Oh, nothing Princess.” Marth quirks an eyebrow and places a bowl down in front of Ike. The contents are...white and he can see lumps of...something. Marth hands him a spoon and looks expectantly at him. He's beaming. Oh gods, he must have cooked this. Marth cooked whatever was going to kill Ike. If the injury doesn't kill him, this will. Gods, he can't even say no. He tries not to grimace too strongly.Then, he glances over to what Marth is eating. It's a full course, soup, a load of meat, and bread. Basically, all the things Ike wants to eat.  
Marth chuckles as he watches Ike force himself to dig out a spoonful of the strange gruel. Then he swaps out what he had on his plate for Ike's gruel. “I'm not cruel, you don't need to eat my horrible attempt at porridge.” He also eats the spoonful out of Ike's hand. And he can't help but feel a bit upset with himself. He could have been a little less rude about not wanting to eat the porridge. Ike digs in nonetheless. And Marth occasionally glances up at him from his own food. He still feels bad though. They were both pretty hurt in that battle, so they should be spending their time recuperating. They should both be taken care of. “Marth-"  
“After this we should get you into the bath.”  
“What?” He thinks he choked on a piece of meat a little. A bath. Together.  
“I made sure to ask all the healers on duty if it was fine,” Marth explains, “and they said it was fine as long as you take it easy.” He eats another spoonful and watches his spoon scrape the bottom of the bowl. As soon as he finishes he goes to grab a glass of water. Leaving Ike alone with the thought of bathing with Marth. Why was he getting so flustered and bothered about this. There was no reason to be. Marth was just taking care of him. It's not as if Marth was actually _bathing_ with him. So there was no reason to even be hot and bothered.  
When he finishes his meal, Marth goes to clean up for the both of them. Marth leads him by the hand to the bathhouse. And it's quiet. Well, of course it is, the only other people awake are people who already bathed, Kiran, and Seliph who are gathering themselves. Ike chides himself. When adept fingers begin to strip him of his clothes, he goes to stop them. That was a bit far, he had a few bruised bones and cuts, but he wasn't incapable of removing his own clothing. However, at the moment, Marth has more strength than Ike.  
So he tries not to shudder under Marth's touch. He manages, but he feels Marth is aware of what effect his touch has on Ike. The prince would have to be absolutely naive not to notice. Especially when they were the only ones in here. In such close proximity. No, no, no stop. Marth is too pure for those kinds of fantasies. He's sure Marth hasn't even tried getting past holding hands with his “beloved" Caeda. But it's not as if Ike is jealous… or in love with Marth. He's neither of those things he listed. He has to stop Marth from undoing his pants. He can do that himself. He gestures for Marth to turn around as he removes his underwear and wraps the towel around his waist. When Ike gives him the okay to turn back around, Marth doesn't seem flustered in the slightest. They don't say a word.  
Marth guides Ike into the bath with the utmost care. His shirt sleeves rolled up and top slightly unbuttoned. Ike sits down in the bath as Marth kneels down behind him on the edge. Some patches of the shirt are wet from splashing the water to check the temperature, or helping Ike wash. But he feels like Marth is doing this more for some motive than for either of them. And the thought only illuminates itself in Ike's head as Marth washes his chest from behind. Soft hands brush against his skin as Marth tries his best not to put too much pressure on certain injuries. He can feel his skin heating up from each light touch he gets from the prince. He accidentally lets a groan slip. Those light touches are burning on his skin. And he can feel that heat moving downwards and twisting in his stomach.  
“Did you want me to help you with… that?” Gods, he wasn't implying what he thought he was implying. Ike shakes his head furiously. Marth finishes up what he was doing and stands up.  
“I'll leave you alone then.”

He pulled Kiran aside to have a chat. Mostly to reflect on yesterday. When Marth offered to pleasure him in the bath. He retells the entire event to one of the few people he actually was close enough to confide in.  
“...Ike, why are you telling me this?” Kiran looks up from their strategy map and multiple books. Scrawlings cover the map from corner to corner. Their hair is mussed and it looks like they didn't get a chance to rest. And Ike is covering his face with one hand. He couldn't trust anyone with what he was going to say next. Or what he thinks his feelings on the matter are, “Kiran, I think I like men.”  
Kiran gives him an incredulous look and guffaws. Their hands slam down on the table as they lean in to look closely at Ike. As if peering into his innermost depths. And he has to lean back and look away. Kiran falls back into their seat and laughs once more before straightening up and looking pointed at Ike. With their arms crossed over their chest, they shoot back, “You're not gay, you're confused, and hurt and probably in a pain delirium.”  
They point at the spot where his healing injury is and lightly poke it to emphasize the point. Kiran then closes all their books, rolls up the maps and carries them all in their arms and stands. They turn back to face him as they give him their final words, “If you think you like men, then go guy watching, girls in my world would do it to see if there was a guy that was their type,” they squinting they add, “If none of them appeal like Marth does then you're interested in-"  
“Kiran, a moment of your time please!” Alphonse calls out from a little distance away with Robin behind him. Kiran runs to meet them halfway without finishing his sentence. Ike just waves him farewell as Marth walks back over from his own conversation with Eirika and Caeda. His demeanor is chipper and he's got the remnants of laughter lingering in his voice. Ike can't help but smile as he sees the princess so cheerful. He's only seen Marth look guilty the past couple of days. Ike stands and waves Marth over.  
It's nice to see him happy. It looks like that battle did a lot of damage to him. Speaking of, he's seen neither hide nor hair of Takumi and Robin. But, he's sure those two are fine. They are distance fighters anyway. So it's highly unlikely that they were very injured. His thoughts wander and he yawns. Marth notices it despite his attempt to hide it. “Maybe we should get you back to your room,” he notes as he pulls Ike along. Was this mother Henning or taking care of him? Regardless, he lets Marth pull him along. It's not as if he could fight it.  
They reach his room in a short amount of time. They passed Alphonse whispering to Kiran, and they probably caught a glance of Niles trying to bed Corrin in broad daylight. Then they bumped into Seth and Eirika on a “stroll" and it seems like Kiran was a genius at getting people together. They linger there for a moment, with Ike holding Marth's hand. Then the princess lets his hand go and starts to leave. And when Ike opens his door he stops and goes after the prince. Maybe he could get him to smile like that for Ike. He wanted to be the reason for a happy Marth.  
So, he decides to try and convince Marth to spend time with him.  
He turns the corner to follow Marth only to see the Prince collapsed with his head resting against the wall. His breath shallow and blood seeps through his clean white shirt. He wants to call out and scream. Yet, he can't. The voice isn't catching up to the words. And he all but carries Marth over his shoulder. Blood touching his bare shoulder as he looks for a healer on duty. Gods, how was this happening, now of all times! He thought they were both supposed to be getting better. He wasn't supposed to be carrying his friend to a healer like his own life depended in it.  
By chance, he runs into Lachesis and her brother. Frenzied, worried, desperate, he begs for the girl to help his friend. Calmly, she has her brother assist in carrying Marth to the infirmary while she asks a guard to go and get Sakura to help her tend to Marth. Gravely, the guard nods and runs to get her. Lachesis pushes Ike along and directs him as he tries to explain what happened. He can only manage short sentences. All concern and rationale zeroed in on Marth's wellbeing.  
He can't formulate any sentence until he sees Sakura running in a serious expression on her youthful face. She glances from the blood on Ike's shoulder and takes a breath in as she and Lachesis look to each other. The infirmary door shuts behind them leaving Ike outside waiting. He sits with his face buried in his palms. How could this have happened.  
Marth was fine in the morning. The whole afternoon was spent without any difficulties too. At least, up until this point. Suddenly footsteps come running to stop in front of him. The person in front of him stops to heave a few breaths. The person goes to knock on the door and asks who's injured and how long. A smooth male voice answers unsure. Ike blocks it out. The person asking got an answer so that must mean the Princess will be fine. The person walks back to their spot in front of Ike and sits at his feet. When he feels the person pat his knee before shifting to place their back on his legs.  
“So,” Kiran starts, “You got your answer or are you gonna wait a whole night to think on it?” He lowers his hands so they rest lightly on the sides of his neck. Kiran looks up at him and he looks down and lazily rests his forehead against theirs. He guesses he's lucky he's one of the select few they're close to. He would never relax this much around anyone else. “I have blood on my shoulder, my partner is in the infirmary, I don't think now is a good time to come to terms with my sexual preference.”  
“Yeah, but I'm better at changing subjects to distract people than I am at comforting them.” They snort. They place their gloved atop of his.  
“I'm ninety-nine point nine percent certain Marth is gonna make it through this.”  
Ike can't help but chuckle as he asks, “And the other point one?” Kiran releases their hands to shrug fully. They stay like that for a little before Kiran falls asleep on his knees. They rest on their side curled up against the front of his legs. Occasionally, he pats their head or twirls a strand of their hair in his fingers as he waits. Anything to not focus on Marth potentially dying. He counted five hours before Eldigan comes to report to Kiran. When he sees the summoner asleep, he informs Ike in his stead.  
Marth is in stable condition and should wake up in another hour give or take. A slightly large wound reopened and he fainted from slight blood loss. Seems the wound reopened when he overworked himself. The girls were thorough the first time they patched it up. However, Lachesis and Sakura were going to try and patch him up as much as they could until he actually came to. And if Ike could wait another hour, then he could go in and talk. When he retreats back into the room once more, he breathes a sigh of relief.

The next time they wake up, Eldigan is stiffly patting their head. Lachesis is resting on her brother's other knee. Sakura is sitting beside him making a flower crown. The oldest among the four stops patting the summoner's head when they shift to look up at him. He stops mid-action. Lachesis informs them that Ike is with Marth currently talking and Ike had forced her brother to take his place. They try to cuddle into his knee to no avail. So, they move to rest their head against his thigh instead.  
“Let me know if those two actually realize their feelings or not.”  
“I doubt they'll realize it anytime soon,” Sakura chirps in as she adds a final flower to the crown. She places it lightly on Kiran’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* its dat boi death scare  
> Oh shit waddup


End file.
